Something More
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Tyler and Caroline story set after 2x22. Spoilers from recent Julie Plec interviews. Multi-chapter story that is just getting started, so bear with me. Set in season 3, going from friendship to relationship with plenty of obstacles in between.
1. Chapter 1

Something More

Chapter 1

It was funny how sometimes the world was falling apart around you and yet, you were perfectly content. That's how Caroline Forbes felt at this very moment. It was strange because she knew how messed up her life was, with Stefan being gone for a little over four months now, her mom and her still riding the emotional wave of her being a vampire, Klaus being on the loose, being dumped by her boyfriend, and yet, she was as happy as a clam. Or vampire could be. And though she would never admit it out loud, a lot of that happiness was due to her friendship with Tyler.

Since he returned they had spent nearly every day together, with the exception of those two weeks Caroline was visiting her dad in Atlanta. But even then they texted non-stop. She was surprised at how much she missed him but perhaps a bit more surprised at how much he missed _her_. When she returned home he was beaming with joy. And since then, they remained inseparable. And she loved it. It was a very innocent friendship.

It's very telling when you spend so much time with someone that you don't even need to hear them verbalize when something is wrong, which is how she knew that on this night, their last night of freedom before senior year would start, that something was brewing in her friend's mind.

"Hey," she said nudging him, "what's wrong?" They had been watching some nonsensical show at her home. He looked at her with those intense eyes and she could feel herself blushing.

"It's nothing." She wasn't buying it.

"Tyler. I know you, it's _something_ and you better tell me what it is, or else." He smiled a smile that only Caroline could get him to.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?"

"I'm stronger than you. I could kick your ass Lockwood, so just tell me." He sighed, reluctant to answer her.

"It's just tomorrow everything goes back to _normal_, you know? We won't get to have this," he said, motioning to him and Caroline. She laughed, a bit relieved that's what was bothering him.

"Don't be silly, Tyler. So, school is starting up again tomorrow. We'll still hang out. Maybe not incessantly like we've been doing. We'll have classes and other things but it's not going to change anything. I mean, why would it?"

"I don't know, I guess I feel like maybe you've just been hiding out with me all summer, slumming. And once tomorrow comes and you see Matt…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Tyler, Matt and I are over. You know that. We've been over for over four months now. Why would that suddenly change?" Tyler shrugged.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Caroline rolled her eyes. She hated clichés like that.

"Whatever. Absence does not make a human guy forget that his ex is a vampire. And anyway, even if Matt did change his mind, what difference would that make? It wouldn't change anything with you and me. We're just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Well, no, I didn't mean it like that. You're one of my best friends Tyler. Nothing is going to get in the way of that." It was obviously not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being silly. Anyway, I should really get going. School tomorrow and everything. Us werewolves need our strength. I'll see you tomorrow," he said giving her a hug and walking out the door, and in his leaving Caroline was left wondering if everything she had thought before was wrong, and maybe her friendship with Tyler wasn't as innocent as she once believed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A million sketches

Tyler sat in senior biology being completely and utterly bored. What was the point of school anyway? It was pointless, especially since he was a supernatural being. What the hell could his teachers teach him about the world? And especially biology. He somehow doubted that cutting a frog open would be useful.

He took out his phone. 11:30. Sigh. Caroline was in world history now, and being the attentive student that she was, she'd never answer his texts, but he was bored and it was senior year and well, it was _Caroline_.

**I'm totally bored. What's up?**

He waited five minutes. No response. Damn Caroline for being so studious. He thought it was a bit ridiculous, considering the fact that the girl would have a million more chances to graduate from high school and go to a good college, but they didn't really talk about that mainly because Caroline didn't want to, and because he cared for her so deeply, he didn't want to push. He figured she'd come around. She knew he'd be there for her, no matter what.

11:45. He took out his phone again.

**Forbes, you're such a goody-goody. :-) Don't pretend like you didn't see my earlier text.**

This time his phone vibrated. He couldn't help but laugh.

**Lockwood, you're SUCH a slacker. Pay attention!**

He wrote her back.

**I'd pay attention if you were teaching….naked**.

_Oh, shit._ He suddenly regretted sending that text. He knew that Caroline knew his tendencies to be a little bit of a horn dog, given his past relationships. Well, he uses the term 'relationship' loosely, but he changed since Caroline and him became close. For the first time he could be one hundred percent open and trust someone without wanting, or expecting, anything back. He wanted her to see him as respectful. He _really_ wish he could take back the text. Ugh, _why was he so stupid sometimes?_ Suddenly, his phone vibrated again.

**Isn't one of us being naked once a month good enough for you? ;-)**

He sighed. Thank goodness for Caroline and her understanding nature. And before he was ready to write her back the bell rung. Thank God.

The good thing about being a senior was that you had less classes required, which meant getting out of school super early.

He was walking out into the parking lot getting ready to get into his car when he heard a voice behind him.

"Tyler!" He turned around and saw Caroline smiling at him. She was wearing this adorable black vest over a blue shirt and jeans, and she looked _hot_. He was suddenly happy he wasn't wearing tight jeans. "Where do you think you're going?" He looked at her confused. Sometimes it was hard to decipher her. Vampire or not, she was still a girl. "You were my ride here. How do you suppose I go home if you leave?"

He laughed. "Oh, I don't know Forbes, maybe you can turn into a bat and fly." She hit him. _Ow._

"Sure, and then after that we can take you to the vet and have you neutered. Maybe that will help with your naughty texts during biology." She winked at him. _Damn._

"What? I was bored." She just laughed and shook her head. He opened the passenger's door and motioned for her to get in.

Fifteen minutes later they were at his house, in his bedroom to be specific. Caroline grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned on MTV.

"Yay! Jersey Shore marathon. Score." He rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, you're a vampire. Don't you have more standards?" It was her time to roll her eyes.

"It's my thing, leave it alone." He shrugged. Whatever. Some things can't be explained or understood.

"I'm going to get a soda. You want anything?"

"Um, a nice pool boy to drain?" He gave her _that_ look that he tended to give her when one of them crossed the line of joking about their other worldly abilities. "I'm kidding. Sprite would be fine." He nodded and went down into the kitchen.

When he came back in his room all he saw was Caroline and a book. A big black book. A big black _sketchbook. FUCK!_ His werewolf anger started to boil. He grabbed the book from her hands.

"What the HELL are you doing? Haven't you heard of privacy? Geez, Caroline!" She looked surprised and sad. Her nose wrinkled and did that thing it did right before she was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler. It was just there and you've always talked about your drawings. I just wanted to look at them to get to see that side of you. I wasn't trying to….I mean, I never…." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she got off the bed and took her bag with her. But Tyler didn't want her to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I'm so stupid. I never should have done that. The more I think I've changed, the more I realized I haven't. I'm still the same shallow, useless, waste of space I've always been."

_No,_ Tyler thought. She could do a million things but she could not stand there looking as beautiful as she does and call herself a shallow, useless, waste of space. Suddenly he was angry again, but for a different reason. He tugged on her arm as she was walking past him.

"Wait, Caroline, _who_ said that you?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it matter?"

"_Of course_ it matters. Caroline, you may be a lot of things but you're not a shallow, useless, waste of space." He sat down on his bed and put his head between his hands. _Way to go, Lockwood_. He felt her sit down beside him.

"Damon. Last year. I've forgotten about it." He looked up. She hadn't quite divulged the true nature of her relationship with Damon Salvatore, but he knew it was bad and that he hurt her and that alone made him want to rip his throat out, or at least make his way towards the boardinghouse on full moons. She put her left hand over his. "Tyler, I am so sorry. Really."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have overreacted." She nodded, as did he and together they sat in silence for what felt like hours. That was the best part of his relationship with Caroline though, that silence wasn't silence. It was an understanding. They didn't need grand gestures or need to verbalize their feelings, it was a gradual, mutual understanding.

"Tyler," Caroline began softly, "there's um, some sketches…of me." He turned to look her in the eye.

"Yeah. Is that, are you, um, freaked out about that?"

"No, god no! Why would you think that? I'm flattered actually. I guess I just wondered why."

"Well, I think about you, a lot." A beat past.

"Nobody has ever drawn me, or thought to draw me." The way she said it broke his heart, not because she was trying to make him feel sorry for her, but because she truly didn't think she mattered. Not to Matt, or her mom, though they had reached a stalemate. It made him want to cry that she believed in her heart of hearts that she'd spend the rest of her very long life not being wanted by anyone.

"I do. I think about it every day. Sometimes….Caroline, sometimes you're the _only_ thing that gets me through the day. On full moons, before I turn, when I'm in that pain. Just thinking about you makes me calm and gives me something to look forward to. I need you to really believe that." She was crying, but she smiled.

"Tyler….thank you. Would you….would you draw more? Of me, I mean." He laughed.

"Caroline, if I could spend the rest of my life drawing you, I would." And with that, Caroline kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but soft. It lasted only a mere few seconds, and then Caroline got up and went home. But Tyler knew the underlying meaning; Caroline felt the same way and sometime soon, they would talk about it. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but that thought alone gave him the strength he needed to make it through another night. But before the night was over, he'd sketch another sketch of Caroline. Because she deserved it, and because he needed to, and because he wasn't lying when he told her that he could spend the rest of his life drawing her.

Tyler Lockwood was in love, and for the first time in his life, he knew that no matter what happened between him and Caroline, who would come in and out of their lives that his heart would always belong to Caroline Forbes, and he would always hold onto that, and treasure it, even if all he ended up having left was a million sketches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's just very into you

It had been a week since Caroline had kissed Tyler, and things had been a bit, well, awkward. She knew how she felt, and how he felt, but it seemed like neither of them knew what to say, or how to say it. Caroline hated the awkwardness. All she knew was she wanted to kiss him again, and again….and well, again.

But how would she approach this?

"Earth to Caroline, come in Caroline," Bonnie waved her hand in front of Caroline's face.

"Huh? What?" They were sitting in the Mystic Fall High's cafeteria discussing something. Caroline was embarrassed to admit that she totally zoned out of her friends' conversation as she was too busy thinking about Tyler.

"I was just asking you about Halloween. Your costume?"

"Oh, um….yeah, you know I don't really know yet." Bonnie and Elena looked at her in horror.

"You? Caroline Forbes? You plan these things years in advance."

"Yeah," Elena chimed in "What's wrong? Would it happen to be a werewolf by the name of Tyler?" Bonnie laughed, along with Elena.

"Oh, you're right. Caroline and Tyler sitting in a tree," Bonnie paused, then began again, "B-I-T-I-N-G." Caroline gave Bonnie a light punch on the arm.

"Cute."

"Well, it's true. You've been in la la land the past week. What's up?" Caroline sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I _kissed _ him."

"Okay, and? He kissed you once before."

"Yeah, but things are different now. Back then, I wasn't in a place to consider a relationship with Tyler, but now I am. And all I can think about is _He's Just Not That Into You _ and _The Rules_. He hasn't called, or texted. We've pretty much been on edge around each other." Her best friends both sighed and laughed.

"Caroline," Elena began, "since when are you a rules girl? What happened to 'girl likes boy, boy likes girl, sex'?"

"Yeah, and besides, Tyler is _very_ into you. In fact, if there were a book about you two, the title would not be _He's Just Not that Into you,_ it would be _He's Just Very Into You_." Caroline sighed.

"I guess but…." Her sentence trailed off as Tyler walked into the cafeteria and approached the girl's table.

"Bonnie, Elena," he nodded "Caroline, mind if I talk to you for a second?" Elena and Bonnie gave her the 'go to it girl' look and she did. She followed Tyler outside of the cafeteria into the hallway.

"Look, I um, I know we haven't talked since last week. I just wanted to make sure everything with you was okay. You seem a bit down."

"Me? Oh, yeah. Just found out two of the stars from that show I like are dating and I guess I'm just worried that it will affect the relationship between the two characters that are supposed to get together." Tyler arched his eyebrows.

"Really? O-kay. That's all that's bothering you? Two fictional characters from a television show?" Caroline blushed. Why was he making this so difficult? Things with Tyler were supposed to be easy, and instead they were getting mega-complicated.

"No. You know what's bothering me!" Her voice went into a whisper "I kissed you." Tyler smiled.

"I know, I was there."

"So, why haven't you said anything to me?"

"Car, what am I supposed to say. Look, I'm not very subtle, but you know how I feel. I've made it pretty clear."

"Um, not in words."

"Caroline," Tyler was beginning to get frustrated, "What the hell do you think last week was about? You found my sketches, of you. I told you stuff that I've never said to anyone. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, Tyler, but a little clarification would be nice." He put his hands on her waist and drew her into a long, passionate kiss. It took her a few seconds to pull away.

"Is that enough clarification for you?" She blushed.

"I guess the third kiss was the charm."

"Well, what about a fourth?" He cupped her chin in his face and kissed her again. Caroline was beaming.

"I'm liking this conversation." Tyler beamed as well.

"Me too." Another kiss. They were up to a total of five now. Tyler entwined his hands with Caroline's. 

"So, you were saying?"

"Caroline Forbes, will you do me the pleasure of attending dinner with me?" Caroline laughed, as did Tyler. "What?"

"Will you do me the pleasure? We're not in 1864." He kissed her again.

"Shut up, don't mock. So, will you?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it and get back to you." She began to walk away, then did a turn, kissed him and responded, "Okay, I thought about it. I would love to." Tyler smiled.

"I'll be at your house Friday at 8:00." And he kissed her once more.

Maybe Bonnie and Elena was right, he really was just very into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adventures in Dating

It was Friday night at 6:45, and though Caroline had an hour and fifteen minutes until her date with Tyler, she was freaking out. There were clothes strewn all over the bed, and she was left wondering how someone who could cold clock a guy in two seconds was fretting about what to wear…on a date.

But here she was in all of her glory, a insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack worrying about what to wear, what to say. It was crazy! This was Tyler, Tyler Lockwood, the boy who used to push her in the ground, make fun of her. He was a pain in the ass when they were younger. Towards middle school he became even more of an ass and played football, basketball, basically anything with the word ball in it, Tyler played.

Come high school he still retained his reputation as an ass, but gained the rep of a player. He was known for playing with girls' hearts and he had never had a steady relationship. Tyler and Caroline talked about Vicki, and though it was clear Tyler felt bad for how he treated her, it was also clear that he didn't feel for her the way he did for Caroline.

How could she be so nervous about going on a date with Tyler? Hadn't she and him become inseparable? Yes, they had. Hadn't they talked about a myriad of topics, including what Cosmo said and how she felt about having a father who was gay? Again, yes, they had.

Though they had never slept together Caroline felt completely bare with Tyler, which was ironic. She felt more vulnerable with him and he'd never even seen her naked.

She couldn't obsess over this anymore. She decided on a light blue sweater over a white cami and her denim skirt. She wanted to look chic, but not like she was trying too hard.

Before she knew it, the doorbell rang. How could it be 8:00 already? Time passes by very slow when you don't want it to and goes fast when you don't want it to as well. She didn't want to leave Tyler waiting. After all, this was their first date.

When she answered the door Tyler stood with a bouquet of roses. He looked damn hot, too. He was wearing a gray button down shirt and blue jeans. Caroline blushed.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said extending out the roses to Caroline.

"Tyler, you didn't have to." He smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to." She still needed to get her purse so she invited him into the foyer. Before Caroline went to go get her purse he pulled her into a hot kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"All day? I've wanted to do that all _week_." Tyler sighed with relief. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, Tyler. Tell me, please."

"I guess I was afraid that you would come to realize that this was a mistake, and that you just wanted to stay friends. I was preparing myself for that." Caroline noted the way his head dropped when he said that. He looked so sad at the possibility that Caroline wouldn't want to do this, with him. She hated seeing Tyler in any kind of pain, and the thought that she was partly responsible for whatever he had been anticipating made her sad. She put her hands up to his face and pulled him into a kiss. After they broke away, she smiled.

"Does this seem like I think it this is a mistake?" Tyler grinned.

"No. Anyway," he said extending her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

Before they got to the car, Tyler had a condition. A blindfold.

"You have to wear this." Caroline laughed.

"I didn't think we'd get to the kinky stuff later, Tyler."

"It's so you don't see where we're going. I put a lot of thought into this, Forbes."

"So, I see. All right, put it on me." Tyler put the blindfold over Caroline's eyes and sat her in the car. The next half an hour felt like an eternity for Caroline. They made conversation, listened to the radio. And then the car stopped.

"Okay," she heard Tyler say, "We're here." When she took the blindfold off, she was shocked. It was _Le Chateau de Royale,_ one of the nicest French restaurants in the whole state. She felt all of the hairs on her back rise up, which was weird, considering she was technically dead. "Forbes, I told you," Tyler said grinning, "I put a lot of thought into this."

Caroline and Tyler walked hand in hand to the restaurant where they were greeted by an obnoxious hostess.

"Hi," she said noting the young couple. "Name?"

"Lockwood, party of two. 8:30." The hostess flipped through the book.

"I'm sorry. Nothing here under that name." Tyler turned from Caroline to the hostess.

"Can you check again? I made a reservation four days ago. It has to be there." Again, the hostess flipped through the book.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing here under that name." Caroline could see Tyler getting enraged.

"That's bullshit. What kind of restaurant is this? Look, my family eats here all time. Last name is Lockwood, as in mayor. Check again," Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"I can check the whole night, sir, but it's not going to change anything. There's no reservation under that name." Before Tyler could do anything he might regret, Caroline took charge. 

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm sorry ma'am, but this is a very special night for me and my boyfriend. It's our anniversary and he just wanted to make this special. I understand mistakes happen, so is there any way we could please get a table? We'd really appreciate it." Caroline smiled her sweetest smile.

"We're all booked."

"I'm sure you're not all booked." The hostess let out an exhausted sigh.

"Ma'am, we're an extremely well known establishment. It's 8:30 on a Friday night. We're all booked." Caroline wanted to punch her in the face. Before she could even get the chance to compel the bitch, Tyler took her hand.

"Fine, forget it. This place sucks anyway." Tyler and Caroline waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find something else. Really, it's okay." But as it turned out, it wasn't okay. Finding some place to eat on a Friday night was nearly impossible. They couldn't even get a seat at the Grill.

And that's how Tyler and Caroline's first official date ended up being at a local pizza shop. Tyler was not happy about these turn of events, and neither was Caroline, but she'd rather be eating pizza with him then eating nothing with him. Perhaps the night was night lost. There was always dessert and, you know, _dessert_. But just when Caroline thought things couldn't get worse, they did.

"Shit!" Tyler screamed. His car was not starting. "Shit, shit, shit!" Caroline put her hand on Tyler's.

"It's okay." But he brushed her off.

"Don't, okay? Don't treat me like I'm some inconsolable child, Caroline. You do that enough already on the full moons." _Ouch_.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well stop!" Caroline crossed her arms.

"Fine." They ended up waiting over an hour for a tow, only to end up not getting a tow. Apparently there had been a major accident on the highway and it ended up getting diverted there. So much for living in a small town. So, they settled on a cab.

Caroline and Tyler didn't speak for nearly an hour and a half. When the cab stopped in front of Caroline's house, she got out and slammed the door. So much for a perfect first date. Much to her surprise, and a little to her chagrin, Tyler followed her.

"Look, Tyler, as much _fun_ as tonight was, I'm really tired. Can we just give it a rest until tomorrow?" Tyler was looking down at the ground, like he was earlier when he told her about her changing her mind. She felt bad, but she was really tired. It had been a long night and she wanted to put it behind her.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said softly. "I ruined everything." He sat down on her porch step. "I finally have you and I do something stupid like this." Caroline sat down beside him.

"It's okay."

"No, Caroline, it's _not_. Please, stop saying that." She threw her hands up in frustration. 

"What do you want me to say then Tyler?"

"The truth. That this is never going to work, you and me. And you know it. And it's killing me. It's _killing_ me, Car. I wanted everything to be perfect, because you're perfect. And amazing. And every fiber of my being is telling me to walk away from this, because you'll only get hurt and you deserve more. But I can't. I can't Caroline, because I love you." Caroline was stuck on the last word. _Love_. Tyler LOVED her. She stood up. 

"You know what, Tyler? I do deserve more, but you're wrong if you think more means someone other than you. I love you. I love you and I want to be with you and if that means going on crappy dates for the rest of my life, then that is what I'll have to do. I get it, okay? You're scared. So am I. But don't push me away," tears began streaming down her face "I never thought I could feel like this, but I do." Tyler stood up to face her. He took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Then he kissed her wet cheeks and moved her tears with his hands.

"I'm _not_ pushing you away. I'm not running. You hear me? I'm _not_ letting you go." Tyler embraced Caroline and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone, it took Caroline's non-existent breath away.

She knew then that she'd never love anyone the way she loved Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Excellent Nights and Adorable Morning Afters

_"I'm __not__ pushing you away. I'm not running. You hear me? I'm __not__ letting you go."_ Tyler's words to Caroline were running through her mind as she and Tyler made their way into Caroline's house and up to her bedroom, embraced in kisses.

Caroline was usually an equal opportunity lover. She liked her share of being on top, if you know what I mean. And now she was with someone who was equally as strong and passionate, and _oh boy_ Caroline could feel it.

Tyler kissed Caroline's neck, and let her take his shirt off as she did the same with hers. He unhooked her very sexy, lacy black bra as they made their way onto Caroline's bed. Tyler continued kissing his way down Caroline's body, spending some time on her nipples and making his way to her belly button.

_Oh my god_, Caroline was thinking. _So fucking hot_! Caroline always enjoyed sex, but she hadn't had sex since she became a vampire and she was sure this was going to be intense. And adding to the intensity was the fact that Tyler was a supernatural being as well.

As Tyler continued kissing her belly, his fingers made his way into Caroline's nether regions. She could feel every inch of them, _one, two, three_, _OH GOD, Tyler. More, more, _she wanted to say, but she was enjoying it too much.

She kissed him hard and forcefully. "God, Tyler. I…I can't. Just..do it." The anticipation was too much. She needed it now, and hard. She needed him to fuck her already.

Finally Tyler thrust himself into her.

"You like that?" He asked, smile cocked to one side.

"Oh yes," she responded. Harder, deeper, faster, quicker, faster, harder, quicker. Caroline had never been loved like this before. She wasn't sure how to contain her pleasure. Everything in her body was screaming in delight. _Oh, god. Keep going_.

Tyler Lockwood certainly did not have a problem _keeping it going_.

_More, please._ Caroline's legs were wrapped around Tyler, pulling him in deeper. Begging, needing, pleading. She needed this. _Oh_, how she needed this.

She could feel her orgasm as well as Tyler's. And finally, it was over. They were both sweaty and tired, but she knew that they could probably go all night too. That's the thing about being a supernatural creature.

She didn't know how she was going to get through a day, screw a day, an hour anymore without this. Now that she had known how good of a lover Tyler was, she knew she would want it all the time. Luckily the next eight or so hours wouldn't be a problem as she was both mentally and physically exhausted. But it was by far the best sleep she had ever gotten.

Then morning came. Caroline could feel Tyler watching her. She turned over and saw him smiling at her. She felt so completely happy, mainly because she knew that she was finally somebody's one, for Tyler had a Caroline smile, and it was the very smile he was wearing right now.

"Hey pretty," he said, kissing her nose.

"Hey back at you," she replied, kissing him on his mouth, slowly. Tyler responded by kissing her back, slowly and gently.

"So, last night was pretty amazing." He was beaming.

"Yeah, it was." She was too.

"It wasn't just about the sex, I mean, that was pretty fucking amazing. I am not going to lie. But it was more than that. It was about being with you. Caroline, I can't _stop_ smiling. Look at what you've turned me into!" She laughed and kissed him as he pulled her on top of him. 

"And what is that?"

"A _we_ person?"

"A what?"

"You know, a 'we'." Caroline laughed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Tyler sighed as Caroline fell back beside him, resting her head in her arm as it was bent.

"You know what I mean. Those couples who become all about the WE. We don't like this, we don't like that, we're doing this." She nodded. 

"Oh, one of those couples. Well, we can always break up and then you won't have to be a we person." Tyler frowned and his face changed into his sad Caroline face. Yes, not only did he have a Caroline smile, but a sad Caroline face. Caroline cupped his head in her hands. "Hey, hey. I was kidding. I swear it." She kissed him again to prove it. His Caroline smile came back. He took her hands in his.

"I hope you are, because now I know."

"Know what?"

"What all those we people mean after they've lost the other person. You know, I used to think it was all such bullshit. The whole I-can't-live-without-you spiel. But now, god Car, when I think of losing you…" He couldn't even finish his sentence. 

"Tyler, you're _not_ going to lose me. I promise. Hey, you and me, we're a WE now." Tyler laughed and put his hands around Caroline's face and planted a big kiss on her. Caroline looked at Tyler and started laughing, hysterically.

"What? What's so funny." She put her fingers in his hair.

"You have _such_ bed head, Lockwood. I can just picture you now spending hours in the bathroom perfecting your Tyler look." She continued to laugh.

"Um excuse me, Miss Mystic. How many hours do _you_ spend getting ready?" Caroline was still laughing at his hair. "Okay, now this is war." Tyler began to tickle Caroline. 

"No..Tyler…stop. I….can't…breathe….okay. TRUCE!"

"You may be stronger, Forbes, but I am a tickle monster. Don't you forget it," he said, winking at her. She put her head on his chest and laid against him. 

"Mm. Tyler, I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." And then Caroline heard the door slam. Tyler got up. "What was that?"

"Caroline? Are you awake." Caroline and Tyler jumped out of bed simulataneously. 

"Shit, it's my mom!" She told Tyler to go hide in the closet, to which he obliged.

"Caroline?" Sheriff Forbes arrived at her daughter's room.

"Hey mom," Caroline tried to act as innocent as possible. "How was work?" Liz looked suspiciously around her daughter's room.

"It was work. Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Liz was giving her daughter the once-over. The fun of having a mother who's not only a cop, but the freaking sheriff.

"Is someone here?" Liz asked, noting Caroline's messy bed.

"What? Oh, no. I just couldn't sleep last night. A lot of tossing and turning. Really, mom, everything's fine. Nobody's here. Promise." Caroline smiled sweetly, praying that Liz would leave ASAP. Liz gave her daughter one more look, then sighed. 

"All right. Look honey, I'm beat so I'm going to go take a shower and take a nap. I'll see you later." She gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek, and then left, making sure to close Caroline's door behind her. Caroline sighed. _Phew, that was a relief_. Caroline went to her closet to see a half naked Tyler standing there, grinning. She pulled him out. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

"I could get used to this, you know?" Caroline laughed.

"What? Hiding in my closet?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure it's something you've _never_ done before, Lothario." Now it was Tyler's turn to laugh.

"Hey, babe. Don't hate the player, hate the game." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so you're still a player are you?"

"Nope. Now I'm a one-woman show."

"Good. You better be." Tyler looked at the clock.

"I should probably get going, but I'll see you later, right?" Caroline nodded.

"We'll do something." Caroline watched as Tyler got dressed, and she suddenly felt a pang. She didn't want him to leave. _Ugh, get a grip Caroline, this is stupid. You'll see him later_, _unless he doesn't want to see you later. Maybe this was a mistake. Ugh, Caroline!_ Tyler got ready to leave through Caroline's window, but before he did he came over to her.

"Car, I meant what I said. And there's nobody else I'd rather be a we person with. I love you, and only you, so don't start second guessing this. Okay?" Caroline just smiled.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"Because, I know you. I know everything about you, Car. And it's what makes you the wonderful, adorable, insecure, nutty woman that I'm so in love with." Caroline started to cry. "Hey, no tears." He pulled her into a hug.

"Tyler, nobody has wanted me the way you do, or loved me the way you do. You think you're the only one who's scared of being left, but you're not. I'm terrified." Tyler just sighed.

"Caroline, do you think I've ever acted like this with a girl before? I've never wanted more than a few nights, but I want forever with you. Don't you know that by now? Come on, Car. You have to." She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "I'm just going home to shower and eat breakfast. I'll be back, okay? I mean, after last night, how could I stay away from you?" Wink.

"Ugh, you're gross," but she winked too. She walked with him to the window. "All right. Go home, Lockwood. I'm sick of you."

"Yeah, whatever Forbes." Then he kissed her once again before disappearing, and all Caroline could think was that forever with Tyler would not even be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stupid about you

**Author's Note: Another chapter! I know. This is what happens when you're bored after getting wisdom teeth removed. Enjoy the fluff for now guys, because soon enough it's about to get messy. Momma Lockwood vs Momma Forbes. Who will win?**

It had been a month since Tyler and Caroline became official, and they were doing all the couply things that Tyler swore he'd never do. Hand holding was the on the top of that list. Even funnier? Tyler was the one who initiated it. It was partly a residual werewolf thing, a "Hey, she's taken," territorial thing, but also because he _wanted_ to be doing all of these things with Caroline. He wanted to tell the world that she was his, and only his.

Yes, Tyler Lockwood was absolutely stupid about Caroline Forbes. He shook his head. When did _that_ happen? When had Caroline gone from this girl who was dating his best friend and who he really didn't particularly like to be in the same room with, to the girl he had to talk to before he went to bed? Although he didn't like to think about Matt, or Matt and Caroline. The thought if Matt's hands all over Caroline's body made him cringe, and well, let's just say people were lucky it was _not_ a full moon. But he tried to hide that. He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Yes, Tyler Lockwood was a boyfriend. He had a girlfriend. Not just a girl who he wanted to mess around with, but a girl who made his heart beat fast, and when Caroline didn't text him back right away, he was sick with fear and worry.

He would never tell her that he always thought she'd change her mind and leave him. And so, he tried to push those thoughts away and enjoy the moments of coupledom that came upon them.

In the month since he and Caroline made love they had been spending every single second together. He even had this stupid grin across his face during dinner which prompted his mother to ask him what was making him so happy.

"It's Caroline, isn't it?" Carol smiled.

"Yeah, mom, it is. She's pretty incredible."

"Well, I think she's a lovely choice. Just be careful," Carol warned. Tyler wondered what his mom meant about that, but he'd leave it for another day.

He was doing all the boyfriendly things. He carried her books to her classes, and among handholding, PDA was also a must. He just had to have her. It made her giggle. 

"Tyler, people are staring!" He shrugged off her concern.

"Let them."

He was even hanging out with The Gang; Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. They'd hang out in the cafeteria and talk about nonsense, and you know what? Tyler was perfectly content with all of it.

Sometimes he wasn't the only one surprising himself. A few days ago Tyler was getting ready to go to sleep. He had been watching television and was getting sleepy. He had his nightly ritual though, and one of those things was texting Caroline.

_Night babe. Love you._

_-Ty_

It was only Caroline whom he would allow to call him Ty. When she didn't respond right away, Tyler felt a panic arise in his chest. There were so many things to worry about when your girlfriend was a vampire. Her mother, her ex-vampire boyfriend, her ex-human boyfriend. Who the hell knew. He needed to know she was okay before he could sleep.

_Car? You there? Is everything all right?_

_-Tyler_

Five minutes later there was still no answer. He was really starting to freak out now. He was about to get in his car and drive over to her house when he heard something at his window. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, blonde, goofy Caroline. He pulled her inside.

"Car, _what the hell_?" She went to kiss him but he pulled back.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He picked up his phone. "Did you not get my texts. Geez, Car. I was freaking out. Don't do that." Caroline laughed and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you." Then she kissed him, and that was all he needed to calm down. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"It's okay. I just need you to know that you're thinking for two now. Remember that." She stood up and put her right hand to her hand and made a salute.

"Yes, sir!" Tyler laughed heavily, and pulled her back onto his lap, and kissed her.

"So, stealth woman, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I wanted to see if I could stay here for the night." Tyler's eyes widened, at which point Caroline shook her finger. "No, no. Really. Just sleep." That was just fine by him. And so, together they slept, and only slept.

What could he say? He was stupid about Caroline.

Being stupid about someone meant a lot of things, such as, you assume the worst when they say "We need to talk," as Caroline had told Tyler earlier at school. But Caroline told him it would be later, as they had class. As a result, Tyler spent the whole day freaking out about what she meant. Maybe it wasn't bad. Oh, who was he kidding? That was the kiss of death. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong. Had he been too clingy? Not clingy enough? Maybe….maybe she realized she didn't love him. He wanted to throw up.

He really did. He cut out of school early that day and waited at his house for the inevitable dumping. Was that it? Would they really only have a month? No, he couldn't let her end this. He needed her. She was the _best_ thing that happened to him, and whatever he had done, he would fix it.

Finally the witching hour came. Caroline arrived at his house and went up to his room. She saw Tyler was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Knock, knock." He sat up. God, she was beautiful. He wanted to cry. He raced up to meet her and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back. That had to be a good sign. "You left school early, are you okay?" _Say you're fine. Do it_.

He couldn't. Part of being stupid about someone also means you're honest with them.

"No, Car. I'm not." Caroline frowned.

"What is it?" He pulled away from her and turned his back to her. But she came around to face him. "Tyler, you're scaring me."

"Before you say anything, I just need to say one thing. Don't break my heart." Caroline was confused, he could tell.

"Tyler, what are you talking about?"

"You said 'we need to talk'." She put her hand up to her face.

"Oh. Oh my god. No, Tyler, I didn't mean…I'm so sorry. You thought I was going to break up with you?" Tyler was the one who was now confused.

"You weren't?" Caroline shook her head fervently. 

"NO! God, how could you think that? Has this month meant nothing to you? Have I done anything to show you that I'm not one hundred percent in this?" Tyler shook his head. "Then why?"

"Because," Tyler declared, "I'm so stupid about you, Caroline Forbes." Caroline sighed and kissed him.

"I'm stupid about you too, Tyler Lockwood." Now Tyler could breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see if it was okay if I broke our date to hang out with Bonnie and Elena. They've kind of been giving me a hard time. Calling me a we person now." Tyler chuckled.

"Oh, have they?"

"Indeed. Look Tyler, I love you, but I also need to have a life outside of you." Tyler nodded.

"I get it. I do. Go. Go do something girly and fun with Elena and Bonnie." Caroline squealed with delight and kissed him.

"Thank you." She kissed him back.

Being stupid about someone meant you put their needs and wants ahead of your own. Tyler wanted to spend his night with Caroline, but he knew she needed to spend time with her friends, which is why he was surprised to find her standing at his door at 9:00.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Caroline sat down on the bed beside Tyler.

"Well, I couldn't really concentrate on anything that Elena or Bonnie were doing because I missed you so much." Tyler smiled, and he had to admit, his heart skipped a beat.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I had to go because….I'm _stupid_ about someone."

"Well, what do you know."

"Yep."

"I guess we'll just have to be stupid together." Caroline nodded and the two spent the rest of the night just laying in bed.

Because that's what you do when you're stupid about someone.


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted, Unwelcome, Unsolicited Advice 

There was a time when Liz Forbes could say she knew what was going on with the world and felt like she could handle it. But today? Not a chance in hell.

She was still reeling from the fact that her daughter, her beautiful seventeen year old daughter who was full of life was actually a vampire. The one thing she had grown up hating and could trust was evil. But then Caroline became one and she had no idea what to do with that. On the outside, Caroline was still Caroline. She still was neurotic and volunteered in every activity under the sun at school. She still read her magazines and watched gossip shows.

Liz knew, however, that though everything on the outside seemed normal, what was going on inside Caroline's body was not. She loved her daughter and appreciated the fact that Caroline did open up to her, and explained that she didn't drink human blood, but still. There was the need, the urge that would be with Caroline for the rest of her life. Caroline would always crave blood.

And then of course were the other things. Dreams for Caroline; college, family, kids. Caroline couldn't have any of that anymore. Hell, Caroline wasn't even dating a human boy. The past month she had taken up with Tyler Lockwood, who Liz disapproved of for many reasons. One, his mother was a raving bitch. Two, he was a werewolf, and while Liz didn't know that much about werewolves, she could only guess that it wasn't the best thing for her daughter to be with one, but other than a hunch, she had nothing to go on and therefore, there was nothing for her to do. Until today.

"Afternoon, Sheriff." Liz looked up to see Damon Salvatore standing at her desk. _Damon_. What the hell was he doing here? Surely he wouldn't try to kill her at her office of all places. But Liz knew he couldn't be trusted. He had been lying the entire time she had known him, and he was charming, and that was dangerous. He managed to finagle a way onto the council and know everything they were discussing. A true double agent; working with her while reporting back to his vampire friends. Liz braced herself, and opened her drawer, which kept a stake. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Damon said, suddenly at her side. She dropped the stake.

"Damon, what do you want?"

"Look, there's no beating around the bush here. You know what I am, I know you know, but that shouldn't get in our way. We're friends Liz." Liz snorted.

"Do you even know how to _be _a friend?" Damon put his hand over his heart.

"Aw, c'mon. You're killing me here. We're on the same side."

"And what side would that be?"

"Keeping this town safe." Liz started to laugh.

"Damon, _you_ are what's endangering this town."

"Me, Caroline." With her daughter's name being mentioned Liz looked Damon straight in the eye.

"Don't you think about mentioning Caroline's name to me. She told me what you did to her, you son-of-a-bitch." Damon sighed.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Liz nodded. "Okay fine, I was hoping we could start anew. I even had a peace offering."

"And what would that be?" Damon smiled his ever famous Damon smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Did Caroline mention how a werewolf bite, just one, kills a vampire?" Damon could see Liz's expression darken. "Oh, she didn't? Hmm, yeah, I guess that would complicate her relationship with Tyler Lockwood, wouldn't it? I'd think about that next time you see them together, Liz. Think about how all it would take is one bite and it's over for your daughter." Damon went the door and turned back to Liz once more, smiling. "You have a good day, Sheriff."


	8. Chapter 8

Confrontations and A Warning

"_Did Caroline mention how a werewolf bite, just one, kills a vampire?" _Liz was replaying that over and over in her head as she made her way home. It couldn't be true, could it? Would Caroline really be involved with a guy who could kill her? No, it just could not be true. Damon Salvatore was an asshole who enjoyed everyone else's misery and he was just trying to get back at Liz for trying to shoot him. Yes, that had to be it.

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Damon was lying and that it couldn't be true, she couldn't shake the fact that something deep down inside was telling her it was. Fear.

As she approached the front door she heard Caroline;

"Tyler, stop!" Liz raced in expecting to find her daughter in danger from the werewolf, only to find them in a very, ahem, compromising position. Both Caroline and Tyler jumped when Liz came upon them in the living room. For a moment, Liz wished that this was the only thing she had to worry about, that being her seventeen year old daughter and her daughter's semi-dressed boyfriend on the couch. But no, because that would be normal, something that Caroline would no longer be. "Mom! What are you doing here?" Caroline asked innocently.

She could sense Tyler's uneasiness. _Good_.

"I live here, Caroline."

"Well, duh, I know that, I just meant um….you know, I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Yes, I can see that." Though Caroline was also embarrassed, Liz was more put upon by the fact that Caroline had a well, glow to her. Despite Caroline's feelings for Matt, which Liz knew at one point were deep, Caroline never looked the way she looked around Tyler, or when Tyler's name was mentioned, and that scared Liz even more.

"Well," Tyler began, "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Car. Sheriff." He nodded at Liz before bending down to kiss Caroline. Another thing that bothered Liz; as much as Caroline loved Tyler she could see that his feelings were just as strong, perhaps even stronger.

Tyler exited leaving mother and daughter alone. Caroline then did something that surprised Liz, she hugged her. A real, genuine hug. Caroline was so happy, and it broke Liz's heart to know that if what Damon told her was true, she'd have to forbid Caroline to see Tyler. It would be awful for Caroline, but eventually, she'd understand. Broken hearts heal anyway.

Caroline picked up the plates that were on the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen with Liz following her.

"So, you two kids have a good time tonight?" Caroline turned around from the sink, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, it was really great."

"What did you do?"

"Not much. Just hung out, watched some tv."

"Among other things." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to walk in on that, but mom, it's not like you thought I was a virgin or anything. Besides, I can't get pregnant, so that should ease your mind." Liz looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with her daughter. But as oblivious as Caroline could seem sometimes she was actually very on target. "Mom," Caroline said approaching her mother, "What's wrong?"

A beat passed before Liz said anything.

"Is is true, Caroline?"

"Is what true?"

"Can a werewolf bite kill a vampire?" Caroline bit her lip, a telltale sign she did when she didn't want to tell Liz something or rather, admit something. "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Look it's not what you think. I mean, yes, technically a werewolf bite kills a vampire but we're careful." Liz threw up her arms in exasperation.

"Careful? How careful can you be, Caroline. Are you with him when he transforms?" Another lip bite. "Oh my god, you are."

"Mom, calm down. Tyler needs me to be there for him. I _want_ to be there for him. I love him mom, more than I've ever loved anybody. He's not going to hurt me."

"And how do you know that Caroline? When he's in wolf form he doesn't know what he's doing. How do you know he won't bite you. That's all it takes is one bite." Caroline sighed.

"It's my life." Liz shook her head.

"No. I'm not letting you do this. It's sick."

"It's sick to help my boyfriend during a very rough time?"

"It's sick that your boyfriend could kill you."

"And I could kill him!"

"Yes, another good point." Now it was Caroline's turn to sigh.

"Oh, so that's it? I'm not allowed to have a relationship with anybody because I'm a vampire."

"That is not what I meant. But you and Tyler, you're incompatible."

"How the hell would _you_ know? Where do you come off policing _my_ life telling me about the man I'm in love with? You couldn't keep your own husband from running off."

"That was low and unnecessary."

"So is this conversation!" Caroline went to walk away but Liz grabbed her arm. "Mom, let _go_."

"I can't. I can't let you do this. Look, I'm going to have to lay down the law here. You are not to see Tyler Lockwood anymore."

"Or what?"

"Or I will go straight to his mother and tell her exactly what he is."

"No. No, mom you can't!"

"I will. Stay away from him, Caroline. I'm doing this for your own good."

"You can't keep me away from him."

"Yes, Caroline. I can." Caroline looked her mother straight in the eye.

"Mom, I say this with all the love in the world. Go. To. Hell." And with that, Caroline shoved past Liz and up to her room. Liz knew that it wouldn't be over so quickly, but she'd stick to her promise. If Caroline continued to see Tyler she would go to Carol. She had too. She'd already lost her daughter once, she couldn't bear to lose her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We're in this together

Caroline was as mad as….something. She couldn't come up with the right word, but she was pissed. Her mother. Damn her mother. Who the hell did she think she was, telling Caroline to stay away from Tyler. That was simply _not_ an option. She couldn't stay away from Tyler. He was everything to her and more, and she would not give that up.

But her mother made that one threat and Caroline knew she could deliver. What if Liz told Carol Lockwood about Tyler being a werewolf? What would happen then? As much as she thought Carol Lockwood embodied poise and everything that a founding family should represent, she was not very understanding. She couldn't quite picture accepting her son's newfound ability, or rather persona.

She couldn't go through this alone. She picked up her phone and texted Tyler.

**Meet me at the Lkwd Cellar. Very urgent.**

**-Caroline**

Ten minutes later Caroline found herself in the Lockwood Cellar, noting how different it was from the first time she was here with Tyler during his transformation. That seemed like years ago though, when everything between them was new and uncharted territory. It was hard to believe that a little more than a year ago they really didn't like each other. Well, to be honest, Caroline really didn't give two thoughts about Tyler, and now, every thought was about him.

Finally after what seemed like hours Tyler arrived, looking concerned. She jumped at the sight of him and kissed him.

"It's nice to see you too," he smirked. But something about Caroline's facial expression made him realize this was just not a social call. "What's wrong."

"My mom knows." Tyler just stood there, not really understanding what she meant.

"She knows what? That you're a vampire? I thought we covered that already."

"No, Tyler she _knows_. She knows about werewolf bites." His eyes grew wide.

"How does she know that?" Caroline threw her arms up in frustration.

"She wouldn't tell me! But I bet I know who told her. Damon." Tyler shook his head in frustration, but he was still in supportive boyfriend mode. He took Caroline in his arms.

"Okay, so she knows. We'll deal. We'll sit down and explain to her…" but Caroline was shaking her head fervently.

"No, Tyler. You don't get it." She started to sob and broke away from Tyler's grasp. "She told me I can't see you anymore." Tyler ran around to face Caroline.

"She said _what_?"

"She—she sa-said I can't see yo-ou any-moore," Caroline said in between sobs. "She said if I do, she'll tell your mother what you are." Tyler was furious and smashed the wall.

"Fuck! Fucking Damon!" After a few minutes of silence, his face was set with resolve. He came over to Caroline, and he cupped her face in his hand. "Hey, it's going to be _okay_."

"HOW? How is this going to be okay? I can't not see you."

"You won't have to. We'll be careful. We'll sneak around. She's not going to know." Caroline sighed.

"She's my mother. She always knows. God, Tyler, what if she finds out? She'll tell your mother and then we'll never be able to see each other."

"That's _not_ going to happen, Car. I promise. I won't let it." He took her soft hands in his. "Whatever happens, we're in this together." He kissed her, slowly, then passionately and she kissed him back. Normally in their love making sessions Caroline shared in the power position, but she wanted to be in Tyler. To swallow him whole, so she let him lead.

He took her shirt off, and then kissed his way down her body. Starting with her luscious neck, then down to her collar bone, her breasts, her beautiful evervescent breasts. Then he slid her jeans off, and then her pink panties. He kissed her down there, his tongue pulsating.

Caroline breathed in and out forcefully. So. Fucking. Good.

When he was done with that he took his shirt off, then grabbed Caroline by her ass and brought her up against the cellar walls. 

"Oh my god. _Oh my god!"_ Caroline screamed. Tyler kept thrusting his hard, rock-ab body against her and all Caroline could think about was she was having sex in the Lockwood cellar.

Sex with Tyler in the Lockwood cellar. Don't get her wrong, sex with Tyler was different than sex she'd had with anybody else. Sex with other guys was so vanilla and pure. Sex with Tyler was rough, animalistic, ferocious, but at the same time, so full of love. He always made sure she was satisfied.

He pushed her up against the walls harder. Caroline could feel every inch of him.

Two hours later when all was said and done, Caroline and Tyler lay together on the floor where she had first found Tyler after his first transformation. They were both sweaty, exhausted, but smiling.

Caroline spoke first. "That was a-ma-zing. Why have we never done it in here before?" Tyler laughed.

"I don't know. I guess it's good for more than one thing." Tyler let Caroline rest her head on him, like she did right after he returned to Mystic Falls and she had been dumped by Matt. He had this feeling of serenity when Caroline was with him.

"Tyler?"

"Mm?"

"Did you really mean what you said before, about us being in this together." Tyler pushed himself up on his elbows, and entwined his and Caroline's hands. He shook his head. "What?"

"Caroline, don't you know by now how I feel about you? I love you. You're everything to me. I don't care if my mom knows I'm a werewolf. I honestly don't." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't?"

"No!" Tyler pointed to his chest, where his heart is. "You see this, Car? This is where you are. You're my heart. I can deal with my mom knowing I'm a werewolf. What I _can't_ deal with is losing you. I can't go back to who I was before you. I can't. And more importantly, _I won't_." And with that, Caroline kissed him and allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.

Whatever happened between her and Tyler, they'd face it together. She was sure of it.


End file.
